The apparatuses and methods disclosed herein generally relate to carts for receiving, storing and transferring loads, such as a cart that can be integrated into the sheet stacker of a printing system in order to receive, store and transfer a stack of print media sheets, as well as associated methods.
Oftentimes, a stacker cart, which is used in conjunction with a sheet stacker in a printing system, will incorporate a ribbed support surface. Within the stacker, print media sheets are received and arranged in a stack on the ribbed support surface. Unfortunately, the support provided to the stack of print media sheets by the ribbed support surface is non-uniform. Such non-uniform support can lead to deformation (e.g., curling) of the sheets within the sheet stack and, particularly, deformation of the bottom sheets in a relatively large sheet stack and deformation of any sheets that are within a relatively small sheet stack and that have edges (e.g., trailing or leading edges) that land between ribs.